A Blond Angel from Another Demension Bk I: Phoenix
by AvalonBoss3013
Summary: Harry got what he wanted, book I shows the love between the blond angel wrapped in a demonic past and the dark haired outcast trying to protect those he loves, but will he actually have to fight? Or will the blond angel attract more attention then needed.
1. Chap 001

**Hello again my faithful readers, I just wanted to start this off with a message saying thank you if you read my notice, and sent me messages with your thoughts and concerns, as such I wanted say that this fanfiction is technically going to be considered a two book series, and hopefully you will have no qualms with how I end everything. So as such let's get this chapter rolling and hopefully everyone enjoys the improvements to the story. **

**CHAPTER 001: Show Me that Golden Hair**

The clear baby blue sky reflected none of the sour mood that Harry James Potter was in, he simply sat quietly watching the children that were once playing happily be lead out of the old neighborhood park by their parents. Sitting there all alone he was anxious & unable to keep his thoughts from straying to the chaos of last year, Cedric's untimely death, & the war with Voldemort. His Emerald eyes quickly lost their far off look when hearing a familiar laugh, he tilted his head up just enough to see his plump cousin Dudley & his groupies laughing at something like it was the funniest thing in the world. His cousin & the four boys of equal age stood in front of him, paying the jade eyed boy no mind.

Tired & annoyed of the five boys loud cackling, Harry finally to speak up and interrupt their party, "Hey big D, beat up another ten year old?" His comment was snide, full of unhidden disgust & got five pairs of eyes centered directly on him.

Dudley stared at his messy jet black haired cousin in annoyance, "This one deserved it." The four other boys laughed and gave muttered "yeas" in agreement.

Harry tilted his head up a bit more so now he could stare Dudley straight in the eye, before scanning over the other boys. "Five against one? Very brave." Harry observed with a very bland tone.

Dudley glared at Harry for a few seconds before thinking that his cousin needed to be knocked down a few pegs so not to look like a puss in front of his gang. "Well your one to talk! Moaning in your sleep every night, at least I'm not afraid of my pillow." While Harry sat quietly, the boys all had a round of laughter at the dark haired boy's misfortune, so Dudley took it as the go ahead to keep tormenting his cousin, "Don't kill Cedric! Who's Cedric? Your boyfriend? He's going to kill me mum! Where is your mum? Where is your mum Potter? Is she dead?" He & his groupies again threw back their heads & had a good laugh at the suffering of the boy, & his silent commands to stop. "Is she dead? Is she dead Pott…?" Finally snapping at his cousin's cruelty to his dead friend & mother, he couldn't take it anymore & lunged from his swing seat into his cousin's face, wand lodged tightly under Dudley's jaw. Only Dudley knew the dangers & while Dudley froze in fear his ignorant friends laughed thinking Harry was a spaz, but silence soon eloped the group when a deathly chill fell on the group, everyone looked to once clear sky turned dark & ominous. Dudley stared in disbelief and fear, "W-what are you doing." His question was laced with fear for his magical cousin.

The four boys that were previously behind Dudley were now running for the hills calling back for their leader to run, but both Dudley & Harry were frozen to their spots as they watched the dark clouds roll in before making a mad dash home. They sprinted down the muddy road, with freezing cold water droplets pelting down on their backs. The two soaking wet boys made it to a sealed cement walkway & would have continued if not for the sound of quickly freezing water up ahead stopping them in their tracks, plus the flickering lights up ahead didn't help the creepy factor. Harry & Dudley observed the lights & as Dudley continued staring at the flickering lights, Harry feeling something watching him shakily looked over his shoulder at the entrance the two boys came in through to see a Dementor staring at him, long fingers stretching out to grab him, & he had very little time to react when the Dementor swooped down, long grey fingers wrapping tightly around his neck, shoving him roughly up against the cement wall. Dudley hearing the noise turned around, but got scared out of his wits and simply pushed himself against the wall hoping not to be noticed. Dudley being only a muggle could do nothing but star with wide terrified eyes of the creature that was currently strangling his cousin.

"Dudley RUN!" Harry managed to chock out to his scared stiff cousin.

With his fight & flight adrenaline on high, Dudley wasted no time to follow his struggling cousin's advice. Jumping away from the wall he was hugging, he attempted to run right down the icy path but having no friction between his shoes to the ice he slipped & landed on his back, sliding down the ice to the entrance right into the open hands of another Dementor, which decided to swoop in and drain Dudley's life. The Dementor that held Harry tightly finally seemed to five up the idea of strangling the teenager & decided to quickly end his life by just taking his life force. Harry looked at his relative in concern, straining his right hand to grab at the wand in his pocket. Harry felt death was soon upon him he finally gave his hand one last push he was able to grab the handle of his wand, he whipped it out of his pocket, hitting the Dementor in the face, making the haunting figure drop him on the cement floor, causing his wand to drop on the ground away from Harry. Angry that his target decided to fight back, the Dementor reeled back with a un-human wail & went after Harry as the boy got his bearings and lunged for his fallen wand. Picking up his wand in time as the Dementor reached out for him, he flipped on his back & sent a Patronus to ward off his Dementor before sending a Potronus to save his almost dead cousin's life. Both Dementors let out a painful wail before fleeing & as Harry's stag Patronus was about to dissipate, a rift opened right behind the light of the Patronus & a body was spit out of the rift right into the arms of Harry Potter. The sudden add of weight caused Harry to fall back, smacking his head off the cement flooring. Groaning in pain, Harry sat up, wincing while holding his head in pain. He resisted the groan of pain as he felt a forming bump on the back of his head. Ignoring the painful bump he directed his attention to Dudley & the unknown person currently residing in his lap. He saw that Dudley's chest slowly rose up & down, sighing in relief he peered down seeing short blond hair, dirty with dirt and grass. Questions racked his brain but of course the only intelligent thing to slip out of his lips in a situation was, "What the bloody hell?" No soon as he said that he twisted his body around, adrenaline once again pumping through his body as he heard tapping heels approaching from behind, his wand was already aimed at the potential threat, but just as quickly lowered it when he saw his aged neighbor Ms. Figg walking cautiously down the tunnel at the trio.

"Don't put down your wand Harry, they might come back, & for the sake of everybody here we might want to quickly get to safety." The elder suggested with a slight shudder in her voice.

Nodding in agreement, Harry looked down once more at the unknown person still on his person. He shifted the body, thinking it might be a very petite boy he got a surprise feeling something squishy pressed up against his crotch, blushing he rolled the person onto their back and almost choked seeing a girl around his age bruises, blood, and cuts littering her body. She had on a long over orange over coat, red flames licking the bottom, a black shirt, and orange pants. He looked at her face & saw three long lines on each side of her cheeks. Feeling something warm soaking into his shirt he looked to see his shirt stained with blood, gasping in fright he saw a huge large gash on her side, blood pouring out because of having no pressure on it, fearing for the lady's life he quickly took of his wet & bloody shirt and pressed it tightly against her wound.

"Ms. Figg we need to get this person to a hospital!" Harry's voice held panic & he looked at Ms. Figg in confusion as she knelt down next to the two & put two fingers on her throat, nodding when she felt a steady pulse under her fingers. Standing up she went over to the downed Dudley, motioning with her hand she waved Harry over. She checked the knocked out boys pulse also before sighing in relief. Harry with a struggled walk, seeing as he was bridal caring the girl in his arms. "Will he be alright?" While still in a panic about the bleeding girl, he was also worried about his cousin's condition.

Ms. Figg looked up at the green eyed boy, "He's alive, but he'll be knocked out for a while. He might even need the memory of what happened removed if it's affected his psyche bad enough. Now Harry we need to get to my house."

Harry looked down at the girl in his arms with worry but nodded in reluctant acceptance, deciding to trust his elderly neighbor, he was about to ask how when Ms. Figg pulled out a tea cup from her purse. "This is my own personal portkey to my house; all I need you to do is help supply the magic needed to run it okay Harry?"

Harry once again nodded but this time in surprise & confirmation, before placing his and the girls hand on the tea cup, Ms. Figg did the same with her and Dudley, as both pushed magic into the magical transportation object. There was jerky pulling sensation before finding himself in the middle of Ms. Figg's living room. Arms straining under the extra weight he plopped the girl onto a brown tacky couch, before turning around to help Ms. Figg out with putting Dudley onto the other brown tacky couch.

Turning to face his elderly neighbor with questioning eyes he asked, "Ms. Figg…?" He paused for a second trying to find his words. "Ms. Figg are you a….?" He hesitated once more with the last word, not wanting to offend the woman.

Apparently he didn't have to because Ms. Figg said it for him. "Squib? Yes Harry I am a squib. While I can't use spells with the little amount of magic I have. I can make potions & use port keys. Now is no time to lolly gag on question, let's take a look at the young lads wounds."

"Uh Ms. Figg…"

"Yes Harry?" She was making her way over to the prone blond as she spoke.

"She's a girl…"

Ms. Figg halted in her trek to what she thought was a boy before sitting on the side of the couch, removing Harry's blood soaked shirt off to the side and lifting the baggy black shirt up all the way to see that the Harry was correct he was a she, & she didn't wear a bra just bandages that held her breasts down. Ignoring the realization that this person was a girl, so looked closely at the wound & flinched seeing how deep it was & how much of an area it covered. Ms. Figg turned to Harry who was blushing at the sight of so much skin from the unconscious girl, shaking her head Ms. Figg was about to instruct the boy on what he had to do when both heard a sizzling sound from behind them. Turning to the injured girl they saw ever wound & bruise healing right before their eyes. The two could only stare dumbfounded at the now healed girl.

"Ms. Figg have you ever seen something like that before?" Harry asked, confusion clearly written on his face.

Ms. Figg shook her head, placing a hand on the spot the major wound used to be & only feeling perfect unblemished skin. Unfortunately for Ms. Figg the girl was far too dirty to get a good look at, but Ms. Figg observed that even with the grit & grime she was still very beautiful with an athletic build & bright blond hair. Sighing Ms. Figg rubbed her temple in slight annoyance, not liking the fact she didn't know anything about this girl, standing up from her kneeling potions she made her way to the kitchen. "Would you like some tea while we wait for the guest of honor to wake up Harry?"

Taking his eyes away from the unknown girl he looked to his neighbor with a blank stare, but snapped out it when he saw Ms. Figg waiting for an answer, "Oh! Yes please." Ms. Figg nodded & continued on her way as harry sighed in contempt, flopping down in a green leather chair, a knitted blanket on top. Harry sat there for a good five minutes in thought before hearing a small groan from the couch holding the girl. Curious if she was waking up, Harry leaned over the arm of the couch just in time to see her eyes snap open. Cristal blue stared straight into emerald green for a good minute before the good snapped up into a sitting position looking around the room with her hand pressed up against her temple. She looked very confused, but not scared in the least which kind of came off as weird to Harry. The girl looked back to harry, questioning where she was in her eyes, not really able to think with her staring straight into his eyes with those crystal eyes they just had a staring contest of sorts, & this is how Ms. Figg found the two when she came into the living room holding a tray with a tea pot & two china cups.

"Hello deary, how are you feeling?" Ms. Figg asked with a smile to show no animosity to the girl.

The girl quirked a eyebrow in confusion, looking as if she didn't understand what Ms. Figg just said. They two other occupants watched as her eyes glazed over, as if deep in thought. The girl while looking like in deep thought actually was communicating to a very special ternate deep in her mind.

'_Kurama, where the hell am I, & why the hell cant I understand what this Baba is saying? All I remember is fighting the Uchiha-temes & Juubi, then nothing….'_

The next voice identified as Kurama, answered his jailor, his voice rumbling with unbound anger, **'You my dear are in a magical place called Britain, you're in a lovely dimension far away from your own where wizards, witches & non-magical folks called muggles roam & we can't get home because I don't have my item that I used to dimension jump & by the time I made one & got us both home everything & everyone would be dead.' **Kurama laid the truth on the blond haired girl, making the girl bite her lip hard enough to bleed to keep herself from screaming in anguish.** "Now there are a few things you need to understand about what happens to a person's body if they dimension jump. One your body now is conformed to fit in the Dimension you're in, usually you would lose the powers or gifts you acquire from other dimensions but since I am sealed within you lose nothing & gain everything. As such I will be diagnosing your body to see if you acquired anything other than A LOT of magic in your system. For now I will force the Languages of this world into your brain making it so you understand what's going on without all of the work of learning. This will hurt for a second.' **The blond nodded, trying not to cry at the feeling that she had just betrayed everyone she cared for in her home world. Kurama looked at the girl with slight pity before sending all the information on languages into her brain, sending a sudden flash of pain to her frontal lobe. She held her head for a second before looking up at the two other occupants in the room. While it seemed like forever while Kurama & the blond talked in reality it had only been about a minute.

Shaking her head, her eyes lost their glazed look before looking up at Ms. Figg a fake smile on her face. "Sorry what did you say?" She asked with perfect English.

Startled at the anguish look hidden behind the blue eyes, she decided to ignore it & continue on with her question. She walked up & placed the tray on a dark wooden living room table. "Never mind my first question, what is your name my dear?"

The girl paused for a moment, contemplating whether or not she should tell this unknown women & boy her name or not. A minute later she sighed & smiled sadly at the two finally fed up with her stupid happy mask, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikazi but you can call me Naru for short."

**Alright everyone that is the first chapter done & over with. I'm happy that my husband reads the comic because its very helpful in keeping the emotions semi the same. So enjoy. ~ Sadi**


	2. Chap 002

**CHAPTER 002: Peace or Pain**

It had been an hour in which, Ms. Figg, Harry, & Naru sat down for twenty questions & tea. While playing twenty questions Harry & Ms. Figg noticed Naruto starting to look a little pale so Ms. Figg offered the girl the chance to shower, even going as far to ask if she wanted her clothes washed. Naruto wasn't slow on the answer she only took off her elaborate trench saying that the other clothes can go because she has spares. Nodding Ms. Figg gingerly took the jacket before showing the girl to her bath room. Nodding in thanks Naruto closed the door with a small click, resting her back against the wooden door with a sigh before sliding down the door wrapping her arms around her legs & baring her head in her arms. Sitting there for a good minute she finally got up & stripped. Naruto unsealed a pair of new clothes before sealing the ruined clothes back into the scroll with a puff. She hopped into the shower, hoping that a nice warm shower would help put her mind away from the feeling of anger & anguish she was currently feeling about her situation. She turned on the hot water, feeling slightly fatigue she was quick to shower after her head started to feel fuzzy and her sight started to blur. She stumbled over to the bathroom mirror and as she looked into the mirror her eyes widened when she saw her hair that naturally blond was now a midnight black, her eyes also being the same color making her look like a Uchiha.

'_What the fuck happened to my appearance Kurama!?'_Naruto screamed in hear head in surprise, having a hard time standing up because it felt like all the strength she had was literally being sucked away from her.

'**Well that's an interesting development; it seems that since I am sealed with in you, you inherited quite a bit of skills from me. One of those skills being a shape shifter, here it's called Metamorphmagus. When I was here I was considered one, but unlike the normal Metamorphmagus here who can only change into humanoid forms, you can change into animal forms also, it was considered a blessing just to be a Metamorphmagus but also have basically Animagus skills on top of it. So it seems that even in this dimension you have crazy luck at things. I'm going to send my chakra into you, make the process go faster to just get it done & over with otherwise it might take hours to be done. Technically you're supposed to be asleep during this process so not to cause harm to yourself but you were woken up so that made a difference.' **Kurama explained to his jailor.

'_I see. Go ahead and do what you can to speed up the process, I can't stand feeling this weak, especially in unknown territory.' _She gave him the go head while leaning on the sink so she wouldn't end up on the floor in a heap of useless flesh.

Kurama simply sent his chakra into her system, commanding the DNA that was mutating at a slow rate to quicken up and be finished. This process took about five minutes and was agonizing on Naruto because it felt like her body was on fire, her skin actually turned red before turning back to its normal tan coloration. She didn't complain because she's had a lot worse, but as she stood up and looked to her reflection she flinched seeing hair down her back messy & flaming red on top with the hair layered underneath its normal blond, her eyes were now a combination of her sage mode & ultimate Kyuubi form. _'Kurama explain why I look like this now….' _She was stunned & was trying very hard not to scream even though with the red hair she saw the resemblance with her and her mother Kushina.

The Kyuubi was quiet for a few moments as if contemplating how to say whatever he was about to say, **'It would seem that when I forced the mutation to quicken it latched onto the DNA from my chakra and made it so my DNA was infused with yours. It'll take me a bit to figure out exactly what happened with your body but for now so no one gets suspicious I'll use my limited control over your body to make you look like as you did before with your shape shifter ability, seeing how you have no clue how to work it.' **

Naruto sighed and proceeded to rub her temples to reduce the headache coming on with the complicity of all that was happening in a situation that was already complicated to begin with. This time when she looked back into the mirror she saw the reflection she's known for years. Sighing in relief she continued with getting dressed.

While Naruto was having issues in the bath room Harry was having his own complicated thoughts in the same spot where Ms. Figg & Naru left him. He sat in the chair with an aspirated look on his face. While it was obvious that the girl was suffering he had a hard time believing that she was a female Ninja Aka a kunoichi as she put it from another dimension & this state of unbelieving was coming from a wizard prophesized to save the world of all people. While he was in deep thought he didn't even realize that a half an hour passed and while he was dazed out Naruto had gotten dressed & was now standing in front of the mentally vexed boy with a blank look. Finally getting tired of waiting for the boy to take notice of her, she flicked him hard between the eyes. Yelping in both pain& shock he jumped back a red mark between his eyes where Naruto flicked him.

"What you do that for!?" He asked offended at the assaulting of personal space.

"You're a very easy person to read Harry-san. You don't believe me even though you yourself are person who lives in an unbelievable world." She shook her head as if not able to believe that someone in his situation wouldn't be able to believe in hers. "Now that I'm finished with my shower & waiting for my coat why don't we take your cousin home? On the way there you can tell me a bit about yourself if you wish. Seeing how I'm stuck here it is best if I know someone to rely on & seeing how Figg-Baba is a non-magical basically that leaves you. Not many choices for me to chose from."

While Harry felt both surprised & insulted at her open honest on her situation he overlooked it because it was the truth. Standing up he went over to his still unconscious cousin, as he attempted to heft the bigger boy into a sitting position he didn't even have the strength to do that. Naruto watched in amusement and disbelief at how weak the younger boy was.

'_He's fucking with me right Kurama? He can't POSSIBLY be that fucking weak can he?' _She asked her semi-friend in all seriousness.

'**Unfortunately he is. You see here wizard & witches do not need to be physically fit in their mind, they tend to rely solely on their magic, even when they play a sport called Quidditch the simply ride brooms there is no actual physical work unless you are in the position of hitting a magical ball of pain called a bludger. Think of it as Gai put in a ball.' **Kurama & Naruto both shuddered at the thought of another Gai or Lee even ball form. **'Plus the boy seems malnourished for someone his age, I suggest you help him because he seems to need it, but hey it's up to you.'**

Sighing she walked over, moved Harry off to the side before hefting the boy he was just having trouble simply getting him to sit up military style over her shoulder like he was nothing. She looked over at Harry to see surprise & disbelief written on his face, "You gunna show me the way or simply stand there collecting flies?" Getting out of his stupor he left through the front door, checking to make sure that neither his aunt nor uncle was home he motioned for Naruto to follow him to a tan house with a brown shingled roof. She looked at the house in boredom as Harry unlocked the front door to let them in. When they got inside, Naruto placed Dudley on a couch in a heap, not too concerned about the boy. While Harry felt awkward around the blond, he felt even more so after he caught himself staring at her ass through a pair of tight blue jeans. It took some control to turn away from staring at him, his pale face flushed at in both embarrassment & resentment for his hormones. Unbeknownst to Harry, Naruto knew he was staring but simply could give a shit. She was used to it because of her travels with her sensei & godfather Jiraiya who didn't want her to be like the other Kunoichi who were stupid to their sexuality. Good thing Tsunade doesn't know that Naruto was good friends to many brothel girls; she would have killed Jiraiya herself.

Sighing Naruto looked to the flustered teenager, "How about we go to your room & have a chat about what's going to happen? That sound like a good plan to you Harry-san?" While it was made out to be a question, Naruto still frustrated made it out to sound like a command, then a suggestion. So Harry stiffened, nodded & basically robot walked up the stairs to a room furthest from all the others. Naruto noticed but decided to ignore it because it wasn't any of her business. Once in the room, Naruto stopped at the entrance of the room & observed everything that was in the room. A simple bed, clothes draw and a desk with a bird perch that currently had a snowy white owl on it that was looking at her with curiosity. The window was open, & on Harry's simple bed was a letter with his name scrawled angrily across it. Harry picked it up, hands slightly shaking; some fear was on his face as he ripped the seal off the letter. Naruto noticed his anxiety but decided that he would tell her most likely when he was ready, so she decided to get to know the owl that continued to stare at her with lots of curiosity. It had been a few minutes where she attempted to get friendly with the white owl, when both heard a yell of rage from the dark haired boy. Looking over to Harry she saw he was shaking, his knuckles were turning white in anger as he attempted to obliterate the parchment in his hand. Curiosity getting the better of her, Naruto used her shinobi skill to substitute the parchment in Harry's hand with a book on the desk. This switch between a parchment & book scared Harry enough for him to drop the large substituted book on his toe making him yelp in pain. Naruto shook her head before looking down at the parchment. She raised an eye brow at the contents of the letter before questioning Kurama about it.

'_What does it mean he's expelled? I thought we went over this with the conversation with Figg-Baba that Harry would most likely go to a trail & tell them the truth about being attacked. That would be the most logical thing to do when trying to find the truth. From the sounds of this letter they already made up their mind that he's a criminal that shouldn't have any say with what's going on.'_ Naruto sounded quite frustrated at the stupidity of the letter, because it made her feel like she was dealing with the council & elders again.

'**Ah yes now I remember why I didn't like with the wizarding world it was because they were cowards who didn't like hearing the truth about how shitty their ministry is. You see Naruto they have in power people who do not care about truth or fairness, they have a bunch of bigoted idiots. Last I was here they had just appointed a man by the name of Fudge, foolish man didn't like him much so I decided to go home, and then one thing lead to another & I got sealed in Mito, then Kushina, and now you. Don't you feel special?' **Though angry at not being able to go home & defeat & kill the last of the Uchihas he still had some humor left.

Naruto shook her head in slight amusement at her friend before looking at Harry who had stopped jumping around like an idiot & now was sitting on the bed in a slumped position, his body shaking in anger. Deciding to help the boy she sat next to him the bed groaning under the weight of the two teens, "I can help ya know."

Harry sat there in silence before looking up to the girl, "How can you help?"

She looked at him, her eyes showed seriousness; "First before I even go into how I can help. I have a question; in this world do you want to bring peace or pain?"

Harry was startled by the question, never was he asked what he wanted to do with this world, it had always been from the beginning he was Griffindor golden boy, the prophecy boy who was to save the world. Even though he doesn't have his parents with expectations for him, he still tries to live up to the expectations of everyone else so not to lose friends or what little family he had & truthfully he felt Closter phobic because he felt like he wasn't being him, he was being what everyone else wanted him to be or expected him to be like. While he contemplated & organized his thoughts, Naruto waited for an answer, she wasn't expecting an answer right away because when she saw the initial shock of being asked what he wanted. Sighing at home much the two seemed to be alike, & while she was about to daze out to wait for an answer she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to see Harry's once dull eyes lit up with fiery determination & when he answered the question there was no hesitation or doubt in his voice. "I just want this madness to end. I do not want for another child to suffer the way I did by living up to a prophesy that just continues with war & hate. I want to be my own person & being my own person means stopping the pre-justice, hate & misunderstanding of the wizarding world. So to answer your question yes I want to cause peace in this world I call home. That is my decision as Harry potter, not the boy-who-live, or the prophesy child."

Naruto smirked, _'I think I might come to like this guy.' _She felt a jolt of agreement from her friend from within. Standing up in a quick fashion startled Harry but as he looked up at her & saw the real show of emotion for the first time. "Well Harry Potter my first decision as a resident of this world is to help you with your goal & dream. No if, ands, or buts about it, you don't have a chose with this one you're stuck with me."

Startled at first at the blond's declaration, his smirk soon matched the magnitude of hers, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Well that's the second chapter, way different from the first attempt at the story. I hope everyone liked it. Though I gatta ask you awesome people to help me find misspellings or grammar problems cuz even if I read it ten times I won't get all the mistakes. Thanks yall see ya next chapter! ~Sadi**


	3. Chap 003

**CHAPTER 003: Emotional Pains**

Since Naruto decided she would be helping the young wizard out she also decided to tell him the truth about Kurama. The conversation went as well as you can expect, Harry fainted & Naruto just let him. So as he woke up with another lump on his head all he did was glare at Naruto because he knew she could have caught him & he knew it by the smirk that was playing on her lips. While Naruto was taking amusement out of Harry's pain Kurama was sending nudges in the back of her mind that he wanted a word, so as such her eyes glazed over as she went to the back of her mind to face the great fox.

'_Yes Kurama? You usually just talk to me through our link.'_ She asked looking at the cage but not seeing giant red eyes, she got confused, _'Kurama?'_

'**No worries I am right here Naruto.' **Naruto looked into the darkness & saw a tall figure around 6'5''. She had to blink a few times when she saw deep slitted red eyes & dark maroon hair that fell down his back, so surprised all she could do was stare at the tall handsome man that was supposed to be her giant scary fox. The man chuckled at her expression. **'Yes Naruto it's me, though I haven't used this form in since I was here all those years ago. Now this isn't why I asked you to come here. Now that were not in any danger of me being taken & fused back into the Juubi we can now make it so I'm not sealed into you anymore. Plus I have a plan that will benefit everyone if done right.' **He explained coming up to his jailer, and placing a clawed hand on her cheek. **'You are a very strong willed person Naruto. You have been thrown into this world, leaving your world to their death & not being able to do anything about it but you still chose to move forward in the world whether it be yours or another.' **Then the most fiercest of the biju did something he's never done before, he tightly gripped his arms around his container, so to console not just herself but he himself for they both felt the shame & agony of not being in their own home to do what they were supposed to do. He felt a tremble through Naruto's body & knew she was crying, & letting out all of her pain on the last person she had a connection to with her world. It had been a few minutes before Naruto untangled herself from Kurama, taking a step back. Her head was still bowed but she did feel somewhat better after being able to cry.

'_So how do we go about doing this Kurama?' _She asked not looking at him.

'**Well first we need money, which is easy I had quite a bit of money here from uh my exploits. So to get to my money we must get to Diagon Alley. Harry will most likely know where it is, we need to get both equipped for a long trip so we need a good amount of money for all the items we will be purchasing. Now the thing that will divide our souls & materialize me a body is actually two things, one is a potion which you will drink & two is a spell or chant of sorts that I will do. Now must I warn you the process is not a walk in the park, tearing apart two souls that have been with each other for this long is going to be a very painful process & while our body's will be divided, our minds will still be connected. You sure you want to do this?' **

This time Naruto looked at him with puffy eyes, _'Yes I do. While were here we might as well change things for the better.'_

'**Alright, so right now I'm actually going to question Harry about his knowledge so I know what things to tell you to get. Looking at him he should be fifteen so he's probably supposed to start his fifth year at Hogwarts, seeing how that's the school for Britain witches & wizards. Though I do not feel like I will be too please with the education the boy has gotten so far especially if he doesn't know his own laws.' **Kurama stated in an annoyed tone, while Naruto nodded in agreement. **'Now go back & converse with the boy. We will all make a game plan then head out.' **

Naruto exited out of her mind without a word before looking over to Harry, who had a worried look on his face. Naruto brushed the look off like it was nothing, "Kurama has a plan if you're up to hear it, but first he wants to ask you questions, try to answer with the best of your ability." Harry nodded hesitantly not really knowing what the fox wanted to know.

The next hour was again played as twenty questions & was only interrupted once when Ms. Figg came over to give Naruto her coat back before scurrying back to the safety of her house. At the end of the hour Kurama was cussing like an experienced sailor that would make many blush at how imaginatively colorful they were put together. Waiting for the fox to breathe, Naruto finally asked why he was having such a fuss, what she was told made her eyes narrow, before looking over to the dark haired boy who feeling the tense atmosphere shank in his own little corner. "Harry, you are a fifth year yet your education seems very stunted to that of a first year with some knowledge not taught yet, why?"

Naruto noticed that her blunt words made the boy slightly started to fidget & explained what happened through the first four school years, having a hard time not crying when he got to Cedric's death, & through it all Naruto & surprisingly Kurama listened. When it was all done & over, Naruto sighed & moved over to Harry's side before slinging an arm over his shoulder to comfort him which he took. "Harry what happened to Cedric wasn't your fault & you know it. You also know what you have to do so none of this ever happens again. You must get stronger to protect all those you love & cherish, even when it looks like everyone is against you. You must keep moving forward even if it's on your own. Now why don't you & I head out, it's about four I suppose, a good time as any to go shopping & start your new life." Standing up she pulled the boy who was only a year younger than her up with her, motioning for him to take the lead. Taking control of his emotions he nodded before going to the closet & pulling out two long black hooded cloaks. Naruto took it but gave Harry a questioning look.

"I'm not the most popular person at the moment, plus I prefer not putting up with people staring." He said simply with a shrug.

Putting on the cloak he went to over to his rickety desk took a small parchment and scribbled something on it with pencil before giving it to Hedwig, "Hedwig I want you to go to the Weasley's & stay there until I come get you okay?" The owl gave a small hoot before flying out the window. Naruto was already out the door by the time Harry said goodbye to his owl, when they got stares, strangely Dudley who wasn't supposed to be awake for a few days was up and staring blankly at the floor, brow creased in deep thought. Still having concern for his cousin's mental health he went over, making sure his hood was down before gently shaking his cousin's shoulder, making the boy jump in fright. He looked over to Harry, with wide frightened eyes, before realizing who it was he did something that startled Harry completely he looked down in same, tears peaking out the corners of his eyes & before Harry could get out of his shocked state he got another shock.

"Harry I know I don't deserve forgiveness, hell I wouldn't even forgive myself for the things my family & I have done to you but I want to apologize because truthfully when I was being attacked I felt my life slip away & in that moment I saw all the horrible things I did with no reason behind the cruelty except to take after my parents example. Fuck I feel like such a piece of shit because it took this long to realize what I was doing was wrong, jeez it just shows how smart I am." Dudley stood up & looked into his cousin's startled emerald eyes, " So even if I am not forgive I stand by my apology & hope to make it up to you somehow."

While very must shell shocked Harry was able to stutter out a reply, "Dudley do you honestly know how long I have waited for at least one of you, my so called family to acknowledge me as Harry, not my parents or for my magical ability?" Dudley flinched at the words but didn't look away or shy away. Sighing Harry slumped, "But I thank you for your apology, & I forgive you Dudley because I know what it is like to have to live up to everyone's expectations & it always easy to make your own decisions." Harry placed out his hand, & it took Dudley a moment that he was forgiven, he smiled before placing his hand in Harry's sealing the deal with a hand shake.

After the little emotional scene, Naruto thought it best to have a way to get to Dudley & the rest of Harry's family if they were in danger so she drew a reverse summon seal on Dudley & explained that if he was ever in trouble to place some blood on the seal. Dudley nodded gratefully to the blond, blushing slightly when he saw how pretty she was before nudging his cousin with a sly look, only to receive a look of confusion. Dudley sighed silently wondering who was supposed to be the idiot & the smart guy. Naruto noticed the hint but ignore it & decided to pull Harry to the front door, tired of waiting to go shopping & start training once more. They both got on the curve, put their hood up as Harry raised his wand & a loud boom was heard, it made Naruto twitch because of how loud it was. Seconds later a big triple deck purple bus showed up, surprising Naruto because the only thing close to a bus she has ever saw was train, so while Harry got on in a quick fashion she was a little hesitant but got over & got on after Harry looked back expectedly at her. She greeted the strange conductor before sitting next to Harry. With little warning the bus rocket forward, if not for Kurama's warning she would have ended up like Harry who went flying backwards & all around the room. It was pretty funny to Naruto but it only lasted a few minutes because the buses speak they made it to the Leaky cauldron in under five minutes. A shaky Harry & bemused Naruto got off with a wave of thanks, & Harry didn't waste any time going to the wall that divided the leaky cauldron with Diagon Alley. He tapped the wall with his wand and as the wall opened Naruto could only stare in wonder at what was behind it.

Harry turned around & smiled, "Welcome Naru to Diagon Alley. The place for everything you need in the magical world."

**With that emotional rollercoaster chapter ended we can move onto the funny parts, shopping with Naruto.** **Lol so who's excited for the next chapter? I know I am because you get to see the fun loving personality of Naruto once again, though I do like the more mature personality that she's showing through these few chapters. **


	4. Chap 004

**CHAPTER 004: Shopping Pains**

While amazed at what she seeing, Naruto knew better then stare & stand out, because unwanted attention was never good attention for a Kunoichi. So she didn't stand around to gawk instead moved so she was right next to Harry who was making his way all the way back of the shopping district, where a big fancy white building was, that had two short strange looking guards, there beady black eyes watched like a hawks as the two teens entered the building like they already criminalized them for just being there.

'**Those are Goblin's; I don't like them much because they try to force their customs on other races. You see in their culture when you make something it is yours NO MATTER WHAT. Even if it is bought from another person, you only "rent" it until death, when that owner dies the object is supposed to return to the Goblin's, unless the family members purchase it again. It is quite foolish & no way to run a business with a completely different culture, but I guess its fare seeing how the Wizarding world doesn't allow them wands & tends to hold a unhealthy suspicion on the race. Now when you get to the teller, tell him that you are from the "House of Kyuubi." While you don't have your key, they can take a magical inheritance test real quick to prove that you are of my kin, so you can get in. We just got to pick up the key from my old house soon.' **Naruto nodded subconsciously in agreement as they made their way to the front.

She kept a blank stare as the teller leaned over with a sneer obviously unhappy to help, "What can I do for you two today?"

Harry looked up & said straightforwardly while showing him the key, "I need to get into the Potter vault, is there by chance a ledger I could see that tells me what my vault holds while on the way there?" Harry was polite but you could tell he was uncomfortable by the annoyed stare coming from the Goblin.

The Goblin nodded before signaling for another Goblin to come over, "Obtain me the Potter ledger." The other Goblin nodded before scurrying off, the teller then looked to Naruto, "What can I do for you as we wait for Mr. Potter's ledger?"

Naruto looked up Kurama's chakra running slightly through her veins turning her once blue eyes red & sinister, "I am from the house of Kyuubi & need entry into my vault. If you must use a Magical inheritance test to prove my claims then so be it." Her voice only held a tone that said 'you will respect me' it made the Goblin shudder, whether in delight or fear no one knows.

"No…no need… I do believe you have showed significant proof enough." The Goblin stuttered, obviously feeling weak in the knees from the magical power that washed over him in just a look. "I-I'll take you to your vault when we go to Mr. Potters."

Naruto nodded a hidden smirk on her lips as they waited for a minute for the other Goblin to return with Harry's ledger, when he did, he looked very confused when he saw his senior Goblin looking pale & wobbly as he showed them to the car that would take them to the vaults. During the bumpy cart ride, Harry & Naruto reviewed his Voucher, Kurama made comments about what he should & shouldn't take from the vault, & all three agreed about it.

Once they got to Harry's vault he pulled out an empty shrinkable trunk that he had in his room, & started to place all the objects they agreed upon taking & a lot of money. Once he was done the trunk was crammed full of stuff & money so it barely closed, but it did with a audible click before he shrank it down to pocket sized & went back to the iron cart where the next vault they went to was Kurama's. The goblin motioned for Naruto to follow, & explained that this vault is blood activated, he was going to pull out a small dagger for her to use but was too late as she just used her very lengthy canine to bite her thumb, placing the blood on the middle of the mechanism, slightly surprising the goblin at her actions. The door parted slowly, while dust from the machine flew up in the air, making Naruto's nose twitch. When the vault opened, it took every inch of will power not to get slack jawed and dance around like an idiot on a sugar high seeing all the shiny gold towering to the ceiling. Smirking Naruto entered the vault, with Kurama leading the way to a small leather side pouch, Kurama explained that it was a feather bottomless bag, inside currently was the time space chest, a small feather pouch with over five hundred galleons, a portkey ring and several empty shrinking trunks.

'**All my books and rare tombs are at the house that I purchased when I was still here.' **Kurama explained, knowing that she was going to ask if there was more that she needed to get.

Mentally nodding she proceeded out of the vault, it closed automatically after and both went to the cart, and took the track back to the main lobby. Naruto looked over to the goblin as they were about to exit but Kurama told Naruto to turn to the goblin and stare into his eyes with the Kyuubi eyes activated. She did as instructed, and as their eyes made contact the goblin went stiff, then his eyes went blank, his mind was now open for suggestions, "You will not remember us being here, we were just two random wizards." The goblin nodded in understanding, as Naruto moved to Harry's side put a hand on his shoulder than used Shunshin no Jutsu to fast move to the road outside the bank, using a small hedge on both of them so they looked like two simple looking wizards. Harry felt the thin layer of power on the top of his skin, but figured it was just Naruto, so he ignored it.

"Kurama says that we should head to Flourish & Blotts first, Cauldron shop, Apothecary, then Borgin and Burkin's." Naruto explained in a hushed tone, surprising Harry slightly because he was told that Knockturn alley sold dark items and they were going to go into it willingly. "He also said something about purchasing an instrument, something about having a calming effect before meditating. Then apparently were supposed to go to a muggle shopping district and buy supply's there."

Nodding the two teenagers made their way to the first shop on Kurama's list. Upon entering Flourish & Blotts, Naruto cringed at the sight of all the books around. _'Crap, I should have known you would make me read Kurama.'_

'**You will not be stupid my container. I know you have a brain, so use that damn thing. If you want to make sure to protect everyone, you need to be well rounded, and as an added bonus here is a gift for your dumbass to enjoy.' **Naruto winched and felt woozy for a second as if something was just jammed forcefully in her brain. **'You now have photographic memory and a better comprehending of stuff, so you're like your pink haired teammate. Enjoy never forgetting anything ever again.' **The Kitsune said with amusement.

Naruto held her head for a moment, shook it then glared menacingly at a book for a moment, '_I hate you Kurama.' _

'**I know.'**

Harry looked to the teenager next him in slight worry as he saw her wobble then randomly start glaring at a book. "Uh Naruto why are you glaring at that book like it just killed your best friend."

Naruto looked at him, and then he finally noticed that she looked like a normal wizard that walked around the streets. "Don't worry about it, let's just hurry this up." So for about an hour, they went around the store, picked up books on first aid, potion making, history, rune magic, creatures, and a bunch of other stuff. To say the least the shop keeper almost had a heart attack at the amount of money he made. Thankfully all the books fit in one of Kurama's trunk because it auto shrunk the books that were being put in, making more room than needed. They then went across the street to a magical instrument shop, where Naruto fell in love with a rare instrument called a Ocarina, while harry decided to pick up a electric guitar, apparent it was one of a kind because, magic didn't work with electricity but this apparently did because of a experimental rune, making it so you could get a good sound even without a amp, apparently it never sold because most wizarding communities didn't really care for anything to do with muggles so as such, there weren't any books about how to use it. So they decided to pick one up when they went to the muggle shopping district. Going to the Cauldron shop, and a few collapsible cauldrons, it only took about ten minutes, Naruto kept a wary eye on all the leaning cauldrons. Next was the Apothecary shop, there they were able to pick up a portable potion brewing stand, along with all the ingredients in the shop, giving another shop keeper another heart attack because some of those ingredients were so wear they cost a pretty penny, so just to be nice he threw in a specialized ingredient box of holding that had both feather and shrink magic on it. They made their way out of the shop, then back down the way they first came, but Harry paused, offering Naruto ice-cream before continuing shopping. Agreeing that ice-cream sounded like a good idea. Naruto ordered a two scoop blueberry, chocolate with sprinkles. Harry decided to try a two scoop caramel apple and chocolate with chopped nuts. They sat down at a small table outside, enjoying their ice cream. Harry tiring of the silence decided to strike up a conversation.

"Why does Kurama want up to go to Borgin & Burkin's? I thought only dark wizards went there to shop." He asked with a hushed voice so no one could hear the question.

Naruto looked up, was silent for a moment than answered, "He says that the dark wizard light wizard shit is just bull shit, to learn to defeat your enemy you must learn what they learn otherwise you are just a ignorant child ready to get killed at any time. He says he's more of a neutral, he walks both sides, and finds both sides foolish, but that's off topic, the reason were going down there is because he says they sell house elves, and unique tombs. The house elves will be useful for information and it gets them into a better environment I guess. Plus they sell rare animals; he apparently has his own magical animal reservation. So he tends to keep a look out so that they have better lives, aww Kurama I didn't know you were such a softy." Naruto gave a small chuckle as she finished off her ice cream, and waited for Harry to finish. Once he was finished they were off down the road again, then entered Knockturn alley, the alley gave off a dark feeling making Harry slightly edgy but didn't affect Naruto as she walked down to the store. The store was dark inside, as if trying to make it so people couldn't get a good look at the products they were buying. The shop keeper with his beady eyes watched as he approached the front where he was stationed.

"What can I get you today?" His voice was rough and held a slight amount of suspicion.

Naruto looked over at him, raising her killer intent just slightly, to show that she wasn't person to be messed with, and it did the trick because the shop keeper shivered slightly. "Yes I'm looking for several things to purchase. One I'm looking for quite a few house elves, some magical creatures and tombs that aren't so legal. I'm willing to pay good gold but I will not be jipped do you understand." She applied a little more killer intent, making the shop keeper nod his head at like a super speed in fear, behind her Harry wasn't fairing much better but because of the hedge he looked like it didn't even touch him. "Good, now how bout we start with the house elves first then?" She recoiled her killer intent back to where it was when she first came in, making the shop keeper relax just a bit, so he wouldn't piss his pants anytime soon at least. He got off his stool that he was on behind the counter and motioned for them to follow him in the back hidden behind a fake bookshelf. There behind the bookshelf was a hallway with four metal doors, then coming into a open area filled with many cages.

"Now we have for sale right now forty house elves, they are divided into four groups, young females, young males, older females, and older males. What are you looking for specifically?" The shop keeper asked in a business like tone.

"Actually I was hoping to purchase them all, I need helpers for a big project and house elves are ideal for this. So how much would it cost me?" Naruto didn't give away anything in her tone as she spoke to the greedy man.

"That would cost a pretty penny seeing how all my elves are the best." He was lying to her, she could smell it, she could also smell the fear coming from the four doors in the hall.

"I will give you a hundred galleons for the lot, no less and no more." The shop keeper tried to get defiant but a blast of KI sent him to his knees, "Do not think I will be fooled into believing that you have kept these house elves in best condition shop keeper, remember I will not be jipped by the likes of you, I believe that a hundred galleons is more than enough for the house elves. Also do not forget I will be purchasing other things along with them, so you will get more than enough money at the end of the day." The shop keeper knew that he wouldn't win, so simply nodded. Smirking in satisfaction she released her hold on him before proceeding to the back where the illegal magical creatures laid. They were under a heavy silencing spell so that if the authorities came they wouldn't be found so easily. She looked in around and found a juvenile unicorn, threstral, and griffin. "Seems you are low on stock Mr. Shop keeper, well that's fine, I would like to take them all, how much?" She turned to asked him.

Knowing not to try and be greedy with this person, he stuttered out "Another Hundred Galleons would do just fine, seeing how the unicorn is hard to come by."

Nodding she brought out her pouch full of money, "I will pay for the creatures & house elves then I will do a quick check through your things in the front to see if I wish to purchase anything more." Nodding the shop keeper conjured a small table to count the money on. There really was no need because Naruto was quick to pull it out and count it in front of him. The shop keeper double checked to make sure none was missing then scooped it up into his bag of holding, as Naruto pulled out a special trunk from Kurama's leather bag. She motioned Harry to her side, "Use levitation to place them on the trunk, it will do the rest of the work." She explained.

Harry did as he was told, while the shopkeeper kept a keen eye on them to make sure that they were doing thing other than putting it in the trunk. Once the job was finished, they turned to the shopkeeper and motioned for him to open the doors to the house elves, one by one he opened the doors, seeing the sad and dirty faces of the house elves made Naruto's heart clench but she pushed it aside so her cover wouldn't be blown. She told them that they now belonged her, gave them a piece of paper with the location of where they were to go before taking the paper back as they popped out of existence to their new masters home. Once all the house elf business was finished they went back to the front where they found Mr. Malfoy and his son waiting for the shopkeeper to return, Harry stiffened, but a nudge for him to keep going from Naruto made him keep moving in the direction of the tombs and books that aliened against the wall. The Malfoys' paid little to no attention to the two exiting from the back room, but instead went up to the shopkeeper to converse in low voices, that didn't protect them from Naruto because she had better hearing then most so heard what they were saying. They were asking about a certain object that they had ordered, and the shopkeeper replied that it was in the back. Naruto knowing from Harry that anything dealing with a Malfoy tended to be trouble used some of Kurama's chakra to cast a small illusion, so that no one saw her make a shadow clone and used Henge no Jutsu to make it look like a small mouse. The transformed Naruto followed them to a secrete room behind another book self leading to an office. Inside the office, Naruto saw the two trade money for a book that looked very old and held a sinister aura to it. While she couldn't get a title she could do something better, she cast another illusion on them, so that all their senses were messed up but while they were in the illusion it felt like nothing was wrong. She grabbed an empty book about the same size, and switched it with the book currently being held by the youngest Malfoy, and as she looked at his face, she couldn't help but feel something akin to pity for the boy. Deep in his eyes she could see pain, suffering, and misery. Leaning in close to his face, she placed her mouth to his ear, and placing some chakra in her voice, she whispered so even though he was under a illusion he would subconsciously remember this, "You who suffer in pain from a world not your own, you will be saved, and made so your choices are your own and nobody else's. Until then wait and be ready for the salvation that you have always wanted." She leaned back before exiting quickly so to hide the book in her original's pouch. As Naruto's clone came back and slipped a large book in Kurama's pouch she didn't question it but continued browsing the tombs like normal. Her clone disappeared and she witnessed her clone's memories, she processed it but chose to analyze the book later. She found several books that could be helpful during training according to Kurama so they grabbed them and were just walking to the front when the shopkeeper and Malfoys' exited from the back. The Malfoy's quickly left the shop, not sparing much a glance as they left, but the shopkeeper eagerly took the money for the books and ushered the two out saying that he was going to close shop early. While it was suspicious in Naruto's mind she simply shrugged it off and placed the books she got in her pouch and left with Harry in tow out of Knockturn Alley straight out to bar that hid the entrance to Diagon Alley. Once they got out of the door of the bar they summoned the Knight bus once more, asking the driver to drop them off at the local muggle shopping district, slightly surprising the driver but he did as he was asked and dropped them off in a dark alley so that questions wouldn't be dropped about the magical bus out of know where. Once they got off the bus left and Naruto dropped the Henge, and then motioned for Harry to hand over his cloak. He did and he watched with slight amusement as Naruto stuffed the two cloaks roughly in the small bag. Harry was almost left in his amusement when Naruto decided to leave with not so much as a warning.

"Hey Naruto, wait up for me!" He called out to her as he jogged up to her, catching her hand but quickly let go with a blush on his face when he realized what he had done. "Ah sorry!"

Naruto looked at him with slight amusement, before reaching down and grabbing a hold of his hand, and tugged him along in a fast pace. "Don't be such a prude Harry. Holding hands hasn't killed anyone yet." She pulled him into a shop that shouldn't have been there but was, it was said on the sign in the front, Regrat's Magical wizard money to muggle money conversion shop. Harry stopped and looked around at all the muggles that were walking around, paying to mind to the shop. Shrugging Harry figured it was a notice-me-not spell for muggles and walked in, seeing Naruto already converting her galleons into paper money. She walked over to Harry counting her money, "Harry go convert some of your money, and you will need to buy quit a few items yourself."

Harry nodded and went up to the shop owner, handing over a hundred galleon pieces to the man to be converted and ten for the purchase of converting. Surprising to Harry he got four hundred in muggle currency back. "Thank you."

The shopkeeper nodded with a smile. "Thank you for your patronage." As the two teenagers excited the shop the shopkeeper stopped them, "Oh I forgot to give this to you two, it's a wallet enchanted to hold lots of money. It's less inconspicuous than a money pouch." He handed the two each a black leather fold over wallet. They nodded in thanks before leaving and heading to the next shop. They spent several hours going around buying things for training. Naruto even a newer invention called a lab top for both her and Harry. Harry was a little wary because magic wasn't supposed to work well with electric muggle objects, but Naruto smacked him upside the head and said that magic can do almost anything and they can't make a spell to make magic work with electricity, that just sounded ridiculous which after some thought he agreed. They finished the night off by going to a pizza shop and getting a family sized mushroom, black olive and pepperoni pizza. It was really enjoyable after a long day of shopping. They finished up around the time shops were closing, so they went to a dark alley, and used Kurama's portkey ring to teleport to Kurama's house. They got there, tired and ready for bed, but just as they were about to go to bed, forty pairs of curious eyes stared at them in contempt, but all that was going through Naruto's head was 'Shit what am I supposed to do now?'

**Hey my wonderful readers, I have a special spoiler for you if you're interested, this is for putting up with the poll, and because I bet most of you were disappointed to not see a new chapter so this is to make up for killing your hopes of a new chapter. Tell me what you think if you do view it and your thoughts on the little spoiler. **

**SPOILER ALERT!** art/BAFAD-Harry-Potter-353582821


	5. News update

Hey everyone,

I know it's been quite a while since I posted a new chapter, I apologize for the long wait, and I will try to make a update as soon as possible, but being a new mom, and working on my artwork, usually takes up about 80% of my time, and as an apology I made the picture that you voted for in my last question. I hope you all enjoy it, hit me up with a message with what you think and hopefully it gets you all pumped for new chapters. Again thank you for being awesome & patient.

~Sadi

The new picture art/BAFAD-Naruto-Uzumaki-375983018?ga_submit_new=10%253A1370398222

P.S if link doesn't work, go to and in the search bar put in Avalonboss3013 you find it than.


End file.
